


Starlight

by team_allen



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: Callum gets to know a bit more about Ben
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> un-beta’d. all mistakes my own. no idea on Ben’s actual preferences...some are mine, some are not!

“What _is_ your favourite colour?” Callum asked.

”Um, What?” Ben said, with a hint of confusion.

”The, err, date that never was,” Callum replied, and scratched the back of his head. “I asked you about music, and you said that I’d be asking your favourite colour next, so I am.”

”You know I was joking right?”

Callum rolled his eyes, “Yes, but what IS it?”

“I dunno, blue...I guess. Never really thought ‘bout it.” Ben replied with a shrug.

”How do you _NOT_ know? Everyone has a favourite colour.”

”’Coz it’s a colour Cal, not like you’re asking me my favourite drink.

”Right,” Callum said. “Quick fire. Ready?”

”Do I have a choice?” Ben said, receiving a shake of the head from Callum.

”Tea or coffee?”

“Coffee in the morning, tea rest of the day.”

”Cereal or toast?”

”Toast and jam,” Ben said with a smile.

Callum smiled back, took a sip of his tea and carried on.

”Cats or dogs?”

”Cats.”

”Pineapple on pizza...yes or no?”

”Fuck no! Fruit belongs no-where near pizza!”

”Have you even tried it?” Callum asked. “It’s good!”

”No, and I don’t plan on it. Lex likes it,” Ben said with a shudder. “But pizza and fruit...no, no and no.”

”Don’t knock it, till you’ve tried it.” Callum said before asking his next question.

”Netflix or cinema?”

”Netflix. Can sit in me pants and watch, generally frowned upon in public.” Ben said, causing Callum to burst out laughing.

”Fruit or salad?”

”Fruit...at a push. Tough telling Lexi she has to eat her 5-a-day, when I barely do 5-a-week.” Callum opened his mouth to respond before Ben interrupted. “And no, pineapple on pizza does NOT count.”

Callum smiled and shook his head.

”Lager or cider?”

”Lager...cider tastes like gnats piss.”

Callum stifled a laugh, “Have a lot of experience with that?”

”Next question,” Ben said with a glare.

”Night in or night out?”

”With you?”

Callum nodded.

“Honestly? No preference at all. Just being wiv ya is enough.” A slight blush came over his cheeks.

”Aww, Ben Mitchell,” Callum teased.“ You ol’ romantic.” To be met with a smile from Ben.

”Christmas or New Year?”

”Christmas, nothing beats seeing Lex’s face on Christmas morning.” Ben said with a smile, and looked at Callum, who had a smile of his own.

“Eggs or bacon?”

”Bacon. Crispy.”

”City or beach?”

Ben paused. “Beach with Lex, but city in general.”

“And, I’m out,” Callum said. “Enjoyed learning bits about ya.”

They’d been dating a few weeks now, and were still in the ‘getting to know you, stage.

“My turn?” Ben asked with a grin and a glint in his eye.

Callum nodded, “Go for it.”

”Anything?”

”Anything,” Callum said with a nod.

”Right,” Ben began. “Top or bottom?”


End file.
